


"Guns and Ships", but it's DreamSMP's Alternate Universe

by FuniskaPaida



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuniskaPaida/pseuds/FuniskaPaida
Summary: Yes, that's it, that's the thing. I just changed the lyrics so that it's about our favourite character now.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	"Guns and Ships", but it's DreamSMP's Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I cut the second half of the song out, because it did not match my idea.  
> Also, I could obviously go with the real cource of events on the server, but I was more interested in what my inspiration, sparkled by some MCC streams, brought me.  
> Also, I was too lazy to change the starting lines. 
> 
> (I do not know what makes me publish something as silly as this.)

How does a ragtag volunteer army, in need of a shower  
Somehow defeat a global superpower?  
How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?  
Leave the battlefield waving L'Manberg's flag higher?  
Yo, turns out we have a secret weapon  
A champion you know and love who's unafraid to step in  
It's Judgement Day, the Judge wears a crown, and not a wig, man  
Everyone give it up for L'manberg's favorite fighting pigman  
Technoblade!  
I'm dropping on them from the sky  
Taking their heads off on the fly  
Technoblade!  
And I'm gonna make 'em bleed until I make 'em plead  
And sign the peace so that L'Manberg's freed  
I'm—Technoblade!  
Watch me engaging 'em, enraging 'em, impaling'em, ow  
Technoblade!  
Accompanied by PhilZa  
Technoblade!  
I come back for more kills  
And clout  
And taking DreamTeam out  
I'm gonna rescue Wilbur Soot  
And give him the high ground


End file.
